This application responds to RFA-MH-08-020 National NeuroAIDS Tissue Consortium (NNTC) Data Coordinating Center (DCC). We request continued funding for EMMES Corporation, the current NNTC DCC, and support for a Statistical Coordinating Center located at Indiana University. The combined structure is henceforth identified as the NNTC Statistical and Data Coordinating Center (SDCC). Indiana University and The EMMES Corporation are submitting this application jointly to exploit their complementary capabilities in statistics, epidemiology and data management, benefit from the existing comprehensive data support infrastructure created by EMMES for the NNTC and to ensure a seamless transition. We will continue to perform and expand proven DCC functions such as (1) maintaining and expanding the centralized clinical database and the specimen and data request tracking database; (2) provide a conduit of information to the public and the research community; (3) collect, process and monitor specimen requests and distribute them to NNTC sites; (4) coordinate and archive information regarding NNTC meetings, calls and activities. We will also provide scientific and statistical leadership to optimize NNTC resources and enhance the value of the longitudinal data. We will accomplish this by (1) participating in the NNTC Steering Committee and all leadership groups and help NNTC investigators in long-range planning, establish policies and procedures for the operation of the Consortium and develop research strategies based on current and future data collected in the central NNTC database; (2) propose and conduct statistical analyses and foster collaborations with Consortium and external researchers; (3) provide scientific leadership by contributing to all aspects of the research, including concept development, study design, data collection, analysis and presentation to NNTC investigators, NIH project collaborators and the research community; (4) establish the requisite procedures to anticipate and prioritize multiple projects to optimize resource allocation within the SDCC and to meet the research goals of the NNTC leadership and the NIH and (5) conduct research in statistical methodology related to central questions, including diagnostic testing and validation, longitudinal data analysis and bioinformatics research. Through these efforts, we will increase support, optimize resources, respond to new challenges and research directions and enhance the NNTC as a unique resource to the scientific community.